What If All The Guys Wanted You at Hillsdale High?
by Rin Nao Yukari
Summary: Sakura is the new girl at Hillsdale High, and like the title...she'd been a magnet for all the hotties there. Soon, Sasuke and the 'gang' aka the rookie nine and more move to Hillsdale, New Jersey and attend school with Sakura at Hillsdale. ItaSaku Lemons
1. Chapter 1: What Else Can Go Wrong?

_**What if...all the guys wanted you?**_

**Chapter 1: What else can go wrong?**

"Who gave Haru gum?" a groggy Sakura asked. She had just woken up from a nap to find a sticky wad of gum lodged in her waist long pink petal hair.

Aiya Tanaka, an owner of an orphanage that Sakura lived in, looked in the car's rearview mirror and shrugged. "He told me his ears were popping."

"I'll pop his ears," Sakura muttered, pulling on the gum.

"Sakura, don't. You'll just make it worse," the manager, Hiroshi Satou, said from the front seat.

"I have gum in my hair. How much worse can it get?"

Sakura did have a point. The reason they were on the road again, not long after their cross-country move, was so that the kids could see the world, and Hiroshi to get his next documentary on the cycle of deciduous trees.

What the group hadn't counted on was the grid locked traffic, the overbooked bed and breakfasts, of the local meterologists being off, _way_ off, on the weekend forecast. Instead of brisk weather and blue skies they'd beed promised, they were treated to a blustery nor easter, with sheets of driving rain, sleet, and snow- not exactly ideal traveling conditions.

And now, on top of everthing, there was gum in Sakura's hair.

"You did this on purpose," she said, glaring at her room neighbor from the orphanage, as she tried to separate the wad into clumps.

Haru was always leaving roller skates in front of her bedroom door or "accidentally" spilling pepsi over her dinner.

"It. Was. Marcus," Haru said in his annoying robot voice.

"Don't even try to blame your imaginary friend," Sakura said, as Akina, the orphanage dog whimpered and put a paw on her lap.

"He. Is. Not. Imaginary," Haru said.

"Just Wait until we stop Sakura," Aiya offered, "We might be able to get it out."

Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing. "So once again, Haru Watnabe, gets away with murder..." she said rolling her big emerald eyes.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it," Hiroshi said. "Did you buddy?" He reached over and patted Haru's hand before turning on the radio and scanning the stations.

Sakura slumped down in the back seat, trying not to think of the gum- or anything else for that matter, but once her orphanage manager settled on the moody "Here, there and everywhere," it was kind of hard not to think. _Could it really have been three months since I've moved here? _she wondered, thinkingback on the last time she'd been packed in the car.

Haru was still acting a little freakish, but he was the only one who hasn't easily adjusted to their new life in Hillsdale, New Jersey.

Sakura was even making new frieds and now recognized most of the faces in the halls at Hillsdale High. There was, for instance, the artistic Irene Chen, the clingy but nice Annie Armstrong, and the trio of populettes, Ino Yamanaka, Ami Itou, and Ayame Nakamura.

Even better, Sakura had recently gotten chummy with some of Hillsdale's biggest hotties.

Such as...her neighbor Reese Highland, who was as comfortable in honors chem. as he was on the soccer field and dojo. And Drew Napolitano, a jock who sometimes flirted with her in English.

Then there was Johnny Lane, the brooding frontman of the Hedon; his cocky friend Luke; Spencer Eton, Hillsdale's resident hedonist and SIGMA host, who usually could be found hanging out with his old boarding school roommate, Matt Graham.

And of course who could forget Sebastian Bodega, the Spanish exchange student who was only too willing to off Sakura lessons on Spanish.

The biggest question mark for Sakura, though was Devon, an aloof photographer who went to art school in New York, but whom Sakura occasionally bumped into in town.

Unfortunately, even the promise of a new boy friend didn't keep Sakura from occasionally feeling homesick for Konoha, Japan, her old school and Sasuke and Naruto, her best friends since they were about four years old.

It seemed as though everyone was waiting to see if the new girl would make the right or wrong move.

That was why, when Ms.Tanaka and Mr.Satou announced they were planning a Thanksgiving getaway, she found herself actually looking forward to the five days away from Hillsdale, with no mean girls, no crushes, no boy trouble and definitely no drama.

But that was before Sakura had woken up to a wad of Haru's gum in her hair. _What else can go wrong?_ she wondered, staring cross eyed at the pinkish knots in her pink hair.

Suddenly, the car engine sputtered. Ms.Tanaka eased off the gas and pulled to the side of the road.

"What is it?" Mr.Satou asked.

Akina barked as the lights dimmed and flickered inside the car.

"That can't be good," Mr.Satou said.

Sakura stared out at the cars zooming past them on the rain-slicked interstate. "Great," she muttered, "Now what am I supposed to do about my hair?"

Ms.Tanaka had a worried look on her face. "Right now, Sakura, I think that gum is the least of our problems."

An hour later, their station wagon was on a flatbed wrecker truck heading southeast to an auto dealership near the Massachusetts border.

"See kids," Mr.Satou said, "I told you this would be an adventure."

"Haru. Likes. Big. Trucks," said Haru.

"Sakura. Hates. Big. Detours," Sakura mocked.

When they arrived at the garage, Hiroshi huddled with the mechanics while Aiya made a few phone calls. "Come on, Sakura," she said after hanging up.

Sakura frowned. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"There's a salon up the street."

"W-wait! N-not so fast." Sakura stuttered, clutching her hair protectively.

"Well you said you wanted that gum out of your hair."

"What happened to seeing if we could comb it out?"

"What happened to you leaving it alone like I told you? Come on. They're only open till six."

Thirty minutes later, when the woman frantically cutting Sakura's hair was finnally finished, Aiya said in an overly positive tone, "I think it suits you!" Sakura still refused to look at herself in the mirrow. The five in locks on the floor terrified her enough. "It's just a haircut Sakura," Aiya added, "It'll grow back."

--

Back at the garage, Haru was sitting on the sidewalk beaming.

"What are you smiling at, you little twerp?" Sakura said, "I'm practically bald, thanks to you."

"Hiroshi. Got. A. New. Car." he answered.

"What!" she exclaimed.

And just then, Mr.Satou pulled up in a shiny new silver SUV.

"Anyone need a lift?" he asked, smuggly.

Sakura was speechless.

Aiya on the other hand had plenty to say. "If you think I'm riding one mile in that gas-guzzling, air-polluting road hog, then you're not the man I chose to be my partner!"

"But Aiya-chan, it's a hybrid." he said, a dumbstruck look on his face.

It took several hours of convincing, but once Aiyahad carefully read and reread the paperwork and grilled two auto mechanics and three salesmen on the gas-and-electric vehicle's fuel efficiency, low emissions, and safety performance on the highway, she finally relented and said they could keep it.

Aiya, still drenched from the rain, shivered. "Here, do you want your seat heater on?" Hiroshi asked, reaching the dashboard.

"No. I do not want my seat heater on," she answered.

"I want. My seat. Heated," Haru said from the backseat.

Sakura shushed him. She knew better than to get in the middle of their discussions."

"Come on, Aiya," said Hiroshi, "You can't stay mad at me forever."

"What has our deal always been?" she asked.

"It was time for a new car."

"I was fine in the wagon. Now. What. Has our. Deal. Always. Been," Aiya repeated, and Sakura suddenly knoew where Haru got his robot voice.

Hiroshi mumbled, "No getting big purchases without consulting each other first. I should've talked to you first." He reached over and took her hand, "You have to admit though, it is a pretty sweet ride."

Aiya smiled.

"Look there's even satellite radio," Perry said, pointing to the dial and showing her how to use it.

Sakura let out a breath of relief. After the storm, hair, and roadside assistance, the last thing she wasted was to listen to the adults argue all the way back to New Jersey.

"Marcus. Is. Sorry. Too." Haru said to Sakura. "He. Likes your. New. Hair."

"Well, maybe Marcus better learn to keep his gum in his mouth," Sakura said, "Or next time we go on vacation, he's staying with all the other kids at the orphanage."

"Affirmative," Haru said, snuggling up next to Sakura and Akina for the long ride home.

--

Back at Hillsdale, Sakura somehow managed to avoid looking at her haircut until Monday morning before school. When she couldn't put it off no longer, she sat down in front of the mirror to assess the damage.

What she saw when she opened her eyes...actually , not that bad. She hadn't morphed into some girly girl as she had feared. On the contrary, the layered, shoulder-length bob made her look, tomboyish like her personallity, sexier, and showed her cuteness and innocence.

_Well what do you know?_ she though, smoothing the ends, and throwing on a black baggy shirt and baggy camolflauge skater shorts and black combat boots, _Aiya was right, this haircut totally works. _Of course she would never admit that.

Downstairs, Aiya was sitting at the kitcen table drinking her coffee and reading the newspaper. "Good morning," she said.

Sakura, keeping up the act, remained sitent as she poured herself a glass of juice.

"Are you still mad at me? I don't see why? You look great, like you can pass for one of Hiroshi's students!" Aiya explained, holding out Sakura's lunch as Sakura stuffed the rest of her toast in her mouth and gulped down the rest of her drink.

"Does that mean I could pass for eighteen?" Sakura asked, grabbing the brown bag.

Aiya paled.

"Don't worry," Sakura said, "Like you said, it'll grow back."

With that she slipped out the back door, before the wave of younger orphans filled the house for breakfast. She grabbed her dark teal skate board and began her way to school.

--

Sakura made her way to the courtyard and she saw the usual gang there, popular school bullies, Ino and Ami, Spencer with Annie and Dave Metzger hovering nearby, Sebatian was futilely trying to soak up some rays, while Irene and Shaun and some kids were congregating in the parking lot. Not far from them were Ayame and Johnny. And for some reason so was Devon.

Sakura grinned and skated quickly toward the courtyard, nearly gagging at Ino and Ami's outfits: Ino was wearing a cream knitted minidress with a chunky taupe belt and slouchy suede boots, and Ami was wearing: a tight pink sweater and a gray pencil skirt and pumps.

They were chatting with Tenten, a tall, cheerleader/ karate/ swimming captain, who Sakura had only recently gotten to know. She was wearing a pink Chinese top and black slacks along with dark blue sandals.

Spensor, was entertaining jocks in varsity jackets.

"Off," Ino demanded, and Spencer tried to rub her shoulders, "Don't handle the merchandise."

"What's wrong, Yamanaka?" he asked. "Are you missing your new man?"

Ami frowned and stared at Sakura, who was leaning against a wall twirling her skate board with her fingers, looking calm and carefree. "Paging Bob. New haircut alert."

"There are hairdos, hairdon'ts, and hair-don't-even-think-about-its..." Ino said, snottily.

"Hi, Sakura!" Tenten said, smiling at her. "Wow, your hair looks great. It's so shiny and healthy, you can tell you don't put any chemicals in it."

Sakura smiled warmly and thanked her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" said Ino, frowning. It was widely know that Ino spent a fortune on her hair, tinting her mousy brown locks a spectrum of rich autumnal hues.

Tenten shrugged. "Sometimes I have my hair straightenned, and it totally dries out."

"If you didn't use so much bleach, Itou, it might stop falling out in the shower," Ino said.

"Everybody's hair falls out in the shower," Ami said defensively. "Doesn't it?"

"Sure," Tentensaid, clearly trying to her feel better.

Spencer turned his attention to Sakura, "What difference a weekend makes," he said. He let his eyes travel down Sakura's curves, which even through her baggy shirt, showed, tremendously.

"So...where's Reese??" Sakura asked, glancing around.

Spenser looked annoyed, "You know, it's too bad Highland's asexual," he said. "He could be getting the best play in Bergen."

"Reese is not asexual." Ino said firmly.

"He's still in Europe with his family," Ami explained, annoyed.

Sakura felt confusion spring through her head. _Are they dating? Ew...who'd go out with Ino? _she wondered.

"The Highlands always travel during holidays," Tenten said.

"He texted me all weekend while I was in Quogue," Ino said, picking up her vibrating cell phone. She looked down and read the screen, then looked up at Sakura, smirking, thinking Sakura was jealous. Sakura just looked confused though, and looked up at Ino, green eyes full of question.

"Looks like the Highlands are touring Versailles today," Ino announced, the adding, "Reese says hi, Ami."

"Hi, Reese," Ami called out, as if he could here her all the way from France. Idiot.

Tenten frowned. "Since when did Reese get a satellite phone?"

"He didn't-" Ino said, suddenly realizing her mistake.

"Ha!" Spencer said.

"Then how could he be sending you text messages from Europe?"

"Did I say text?" Ino said, forcing a laugh, "He's been emailing me all week. I can check email from my phone."

"Right," Sakura said, snickering and smiling at Tenten for bringing up Ino's mistake. There was after all, nothing better than catching Ino in a lie. Especially when that lie had to do with Ino's ongoing attempts to snare Reese.

"So who wants to skip Spanish today?" Ino asked abruptly.

"I'm in," Ami said, collecting her book bag, which in actuallity never carreid any of her books. Who had room for teztbooks when there were makeup bags, spare outfits and potato chips and cookies to cart around?

"Sure, why not," said Spencer. "The first day back after a holiday is always a wash."

"Speak for yourself. My geometry teacher's like a prison warden," said Tente. "If I don't show, he doesn't even bother calling Principal Crum. He goes straight to my dad." She gathered her things, "Until lunch ladies."

"What about you?" Ino asked, Sakura, smirking, her nose in the air.

"Sakura! Great haircut!" Annie Armstrong said, running up to the pink haired girl.

Annie took Dave's hand as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

_I see a happy couple...now...I need a boyfriend as well..._

"That's not puppy love, that's full on doggie style," she heard Spencer say to Ino.

Sebastian wandered over, putting on his tie, which meant he was probably meeting with another college recruiter at lunch. He was being courted by some of the best swimming programs in the country, even though he was only a sophmore exchange student from Seville.

"Hola, Sakura," Sebastian said, leaning down to kiss her cheek, "Como estas? Que guapa que estas hoy!"

"Estoy bien, Sebastian, Gracias."

"That's so weird," Ami said, "It's like they have this secret language."

"It's called Spanish Ami." said Ino. "We're in their class."

"Speaking of, time for Ms. Frick's," Annie said. "Are you coming Sakura?"

"Si, Sakura, camine conmigo." Sebastian said.

"Afraid not." Ino said, linking arms with Sakura. "You're ditching with us right Haruno?"

"Sakura wouldn't dare." Annie said.

"Get used to it, Headstrong..." Spencer said, grabbing Sakura's other arm as she wriggled out of Ino's grasp.

_Uh-oh...Here we go again..._ Sakura thought, _ It'd be so much easier if Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun were here..._

Vacations, it seemed, were never enough.

--

Hope you guys liked my newest story! Don't worry the main Naruto characters will come in later...


	2. Chapter 2: Really?

_**What If All The Boys Wanted You?**_

_**Chapter 2: Really?**_

**Thanks for the reviews y'all! Kay, some of you were all, 'Give translations! Not all of us speak Spanish!' Well, my lovely reviewers, I don't speak much Spanish myself, it's just something I picked up during 6th period Spanish, which I usually sleep in...**

As Sakura approached Shaun and Irene, she sight of the bright pink streaks that Irene had added to her hair over break. _Guess losing a few inches dorsn't really count as extreme_, she thought,_ at least not around here..._

Devon, was taking pictures of Garrett "the troll" Noll, ollieing on his skateboard and didn't notice when Sakura skated up slowly. But she certainly noticed him, an accustomed habit. He was wearing his faded brown corduoys, gray skate shoes, and a blue weatshirt, and with hisgolden head of mussed hair, he looked unusually cute. Not that...she thought that.

"What's he doing here?" Sakura asked Irene.

"Lost his scholorship to art school," she replied.

"Bummer," Sakura said.

"Dude you're thrashing," Shaun said as Garrett, dressed in all black with a white skullcap, popped his board up and slid along a railing at the edge of the parking lot.

"You catch that?" Garrett asked Devon as he skated by them on his board.

Sakura smiled and flipped her board a few times and then slid across the rail like Garrett had done.

"Hey," Ayame said cooly to Sakura as Sakura landed on the floor. She returned the greeting, noticing the old jeans, holey sweater and black combot boots Ayame had on. Her once beautiful long blond hair was a tangled mess, and there were dark circles under her eyes.

Johnny nodded hello to Sakura and Irene. After a few days away, Sakura'd forgetten how truly gorgeous he looked. Even with his slouch, his layered T-shirts and his five-day-old stubble, he looked great. _'He...reminds me of...Neji-kun...'_

"Hey," Irene said to Johnny, without taking her eyes off of Garrett. Sakura could tell she was deliberately ignoring him, which only made her friend's crush that much more obvious.

"How was break?" Sakura asked Irene, in need of someone to talk to.

"I spent four days serving rice and fried meat to lonely singles with no Thanksgiving plans of their own."

"Jump the steps, dude," Shaun said to Garrett, and glancing at Sakura. He pointed to a series of concrete risers at the end of the parking lot. "Let's cristen the Hillsdale Gap!"

Garrett went to inspeck the proposed jump, with Shaun, Luke and Devon, who dragged Sakura along, in tow, not even bothering to ask Irene why she was even bothering to go to class.

"What's he doing here?" Sakura asked, motioning to Luke.

"Luke? He was ordered to start going to classes again," Devon said.

"By who? His mom?"

"His parole officer," Devon replied. "His mom finally kicked him out of the house. He's couch surfing these days."

Luke ambled over to where they were sitting. "I liked you better with long hair," he said, running his fingers through Sakura's hair. Sakura pulled her head away and glared at him.

"Subtle, Luke," said Devon.

He was hardly the type of guy Sakura was normally attracted to. But there was something compelling about Luke Lawson. Sakura felt drawn to him, if only to see what kind of trouble he'd get into next. He reminded her much of Sasuke, he even looked and acted a little like him! Lukes hair was messed up and Sasuke's was spiked, though. But they both had raven black midnight eyes, piercing and gorgeous as well. They both had lean and muscular figures and were both tall.

"Like I had a choice." Sakura muttered, leaning against the brick wall behind her, and closing her eyes, a small smile on her lips, purely relaxed and carefree. "Haru stuck gum in my hair."

"Want me to know some sense into him?" Luke asked, all too seriously.

"Um...that's okay...he's six." Sakura said, giggling, melodiously.

"How was the trip anyways?" Devon asked.

"Where do I begin?" Sakura said. "The gum in my hair? The icy interstates? Or our car breaking down in the middle of New Hampshire?"

"Yeah, but you got a sweet new ride out of it, didn't you?" Luke asked, "Speaking of which, when can we take it out for a spin?"

"In about fifteen months, when I turn seventeen and get my driver's license."

"I was surprised when I saw you pull that thing up this morning." Devon said, "Aren't your orphanage managers a little too green for it?"

"It's a hybrid." Sakura said simply, throwing her long creamy legs over Luke's lap and laying her head down on Devon's lap.

"Hey! Gotta go!" Johnny said, running after Ayame.

"I hear Hilldale's got a new sophmore in the senior advanced math class...want me to show you the way there?" Sakura offered, "I remember what it's like getting lost in the east wing..."

"No thanks," Devon said, starting to pack his equipment, "I'll figure it out."

Sakura sat up so he could leave. _So that's what I get for trying to be nice to him? Let's see how he feels after geometry. _

"You can show _me_ around..." Luke whispered huskily in her ear. Oh, that's right, everybody left, except for Ino and Ami who probably are in the library doing their make up or something.

A lick and nibble on her earlobe made her come back to her senses. Pulling away, Sakura grabbed her skateboard. Rolling her eyes, she said, looking completely innocent, "Don't you know how to get there yourself?"

"Yeah, but a lot's changed since I've been gone..."

"Right...see ya," Sakura said, flashing a smile at him and jumping on her skateboard.

"...I like that girl...and even if she resists...she'll be mine someday."

--

As they pulled up to a stoplight, a dowdy woman in a mini can looked at them suspiciously. Sakura didn't even need to turn her head to recongize Mrs. Armstrong, Annie's mother, who worked with Aiya.

_If she catches me, I'm dead,_ Sakura thought, snuggling up against Spencer to hide her face.

"Well, hi there," Spencer said, wrapping his arms around Sakura's waist. "Tell Daddy Spencer all about it."

"Hey, not in my car. I just had the seats cleaned," Alison, Ino's sister, said sternly, eyeing them from the rearview mirrow.

"Don't you mean _our_ car?" Ino said pointedly.

"That's right, the Yamanaka sisters share everything." Alison said, sarcastically.

"Ali, when I'm in your presence, I can't even think of another woman," said Spencer, lifting his hands in surrender. Ino's shoulders tensed, knowing he'd say something else. "Except for Sakura, though..."

Alison's face flushed, from being compared to a freshman. "That's it! Out at the next stop! Both of you!"

--

"Nice going Spence," Sakura grumbled, that was her only ride! Even when if it was with Ino. "Now we have to get to Richie's by foot. Or skate boarding..."

"Sakura! You'd better not leave me!" Spencer yelled.

"I'm going," Sakura said, but pulling something out of her backpack. Unfolding it she threw a skateboard at him.

"What do you keep in there?" he asked as they began to skate.

Flashing a mysterious smile she went ahead.

--

"Welcome," Richie said affectionately to Sakura, winking as well, she ignored it and rummaged through his frigde. Spencer followed.

Richie had a mess of blond and brown hair, bright blue eyes, and a lean tall figure. He was wearing black slacks that went up to his knees and no shirt covering his bare muscular chest, reminding her oh so much of Naruto.

"Where's Ino and all?"

Sakura snickered, "Still on their way."

"Why are you two here then?"

"Wewerekickedoutahercarcause," Spencer muttered, mouth full of food. "YouexplainSakura."

"Huh?" Richie asked.

"Spencer made fun of Alison...so she kicked us out in the middle of the road." Sakura said, munching on a cookie and sitting on his kitchen counter.

"Oh..."

Just then a tall woman with long curly blonde hair and bright blue eyes, walked down the stairs, "Are these your friends Richie?"

"Yes Mom," Richie said.

"Well, what are you waiting for hon? Introduce me to them." his mom said impatiently, smiling.

"Oh, well I was going to, but we're waiting for some people right now..." Richie said, pulling Sakura down from the counter, abruptly, causing her to start falling, he and Spencer caught her arm with one of their own and wrapped their other around her waist.

Mrs. Miller looked at them suspiciously, as if thinking, _You're friends with a slut, Richie?_

But she soon regretted thinking that when Sakura yelled childishly, "My cookie!!"

Laughing, Richie grabbed another cookie for her. Sakura smiled at him in thanks and munched on the cookie cutely, "Mmm...Richie? When do you think they'll get here?"

"I don't know-"

_RING_

_RING_

"I'll get it." Richie said, walking over to the door. "Hey, Ino, Ami."

Without even greeting Richie, they walked into the kitchen. Richie picked Sakura up and set her on a chair.

"I'm not a baby you know?" Sakura said, impatiently cute, with an adorable pout on her face.

Mrs. Miller laughed, "_Now_ will you introduce me to your friends?"

"Yup!" Richie said, gesturing to each person as he introduced them. "This is Spencer."

"Hi, Mrs. M," Spencer said, smiling brightly at her.

Richie's mother smiled back, clearly approving of Spencer being her son's friend.

"Ino."

"Hi," Ino said, trying to sound innocent, cute, and _nice_, but it all turned out fake and everyone could see she was clearly trying to impress Mrs. Miller by her, "charm" and "good looks", "I...um...love your...kitchen..."

Mrs. Miller twitched, and forced a smile, she looked at Richie, her face saying, 'Spencer, I like. Ino, I hate.'

Quickly, Richie said, "Um okay, and this is Ami."

"What's up? My parents have a frigde just like that, it's in our garage."

Again, Mrs. Miller twitched and didn't force a smile at all, her look at Richie this time said, 'I hate both Ino and Ami...Spencer's fine, who's the pink girl?'

"Uh, this is Sakura!" Richie said, gesturing to where Sakura was sitting, but no one was there. He looked at Spencer and the both of them said at the same time, "She's getting a cookie."

Richie, hoping his mother wouldn't hate Sakura, but who would, ran over to the kitchen, while Ino and Ami went in the back yard. "Sakura?"

"Hi!" Sakura said, she was sitting on a stool and reaching for a cookie. "What's wrong?"

"Ino and Ami. My mom hates them...not that I blame her..." Richie said, as Spencer and Mrs.Miller emerged into the kitchen.

"Get down from there, hon. You'll fall!" Mrs. Miller scolded.

"Yes, ma'am." Sakura said, grabbing a cookie as well.

When she moved over to get onto the floor she slipped and fell. "Shoot!"

Richie dived over on the floor and caught her, well not really, she just fell ontop of him.

Mrs. Miller ran over, "Are you okay honey?"

"Yup!" Richie's strangled voice said.

"I was talking to the little pink haired girl here, Richie! I know _you're_ alright," Mrs. Miller said.

"I'm fine," Sakura said, happily, "Richie caught me on time."

Richie stood and helped her up, wrapping an arm around Sakura's slim waist and nuzzling her neck with his nose, "And this is Sakura Haruno."

Sakura looked up at Richie's mom and smiled a wide innocent and cheerful smile, her eyes full of green innocence. "Hello! How are you? Unlike Ino, I think your house is lovely!" she said, meaning every word of it, since anyways, she had never seen many houses, much lived in a real one.

Mrs. Miller looked at Sakura and smiled, she liked this girl. Speaking her thoughts, Mrs. Miller said, "I like Sakura, here...You too Spencer. But I don't like Ino and Ami, those snotty little rich brats, if they set foot into my home again-"

"Whoa, there!" Sakura said, laughing, "I know people hate them but, no need to say all that right?"

Richie smiled, and kissed her cheek, then handing her a chocolate chip cookie.

"No, kissing! Richie! How long have you two been going out? Why didn't you tell me?" Mrs. Miller growled.

"Mom! I'm not going out with Sakura!" Richie yelled.

"Oh," Mrs. Miller said, "Hehehe...sorry about that..."

Sakura giggled as she munched on her cookie, Richie pulled her against his chest and wrapped his arms around her stomach, rocking her to and fro. "Looks like she likes your cookies mom."

"Jeez, how many times do they have to do their make up everyday?!" Spencer yelled, looking outside the window at Ami and Ino.

Mrs. Miller scoffed, "I don't like those two."

"You aren't the only ones mom." Richie said, setting his chin on Sakura's head of pink.

"Well why are they here?"

"They just invited themselves over I guess..." Richie said, as Spencer poured himself some juice.

"Those sisters are rotten." Spencer said.

"Ino and Ami are sisters?" Mrs. Miller asked.

"No," Spencer said, "Ali and Ino, her older sister kicked me and Sakura out of the car, that's why we arrived before they did."

"Ah, did you two walk here?"

"No, we skate boarded."

"Do you two want to stay for dinner?" Mrs. Miller asked.

"Sure," Spencer said, "Thanks."

"I guess, it's better than having none at all right?" Sakura said, laughing, though her eyes were sad and unhappy, "I need to make a phone call."

"Okay, in the living room, there's a phone." Richie said, letting her go.

"Did you notice how sad she got?" his mom asked.

"Yup," Spencer said, "It's cause she lives in an orphanage."

Mrs. Miller looked shocked.

"And when she said, 'its better than no food at all' she meant it..." Richie said, "Her orphanage is really poor."

"Well offer her to stay here tonight then!" Mrs. Miller said, thinking, _I wouldn't mind having her as a daughter-in-law...and it's obvious that Spencer and Richie like her...such an innocent girl..._

Little that she knew, she'd been speaking her thoughts aloud.

"Mom!" Richie whined, "Jeez, I did not need to hear that!"

Mrs. Miller shrugged, "It's true though...isn't it Spencer?"

"Um, yeah kind of..." Spencer said, sheepishly.

"Cusco!" they heard.

Sakura walked in.

"What's wrong?" Spencer asked.

"What was that word you said?" Richie asked.

"Aiya-san just told me that if I stayed here any longer, I can't get back into the orphanage...the gates are locked after like sixish...what time is it?"

"Five fifty, hon," Mrs.Miller answered, looking concerned.

"Shoot! I've gotta run, if I want to get back before they lock me out!" Sakura muttered, about to run over to get her skateboard.

Mrs. Miller pushed Richie and Spencer out into the living room, almost like saying, 'Tell her to stop and tell her to stay here! GO!'

Richie grabbed her upper arm. "You can stay here, Spencer is, right?"

"Yup," Spencer said, happily, taking Sakura's other arm and dragging her back into the kitchen.

"Is that okay with you, Mrs. Miller?" Sakura said, looking up.

"Of course it is hon!" Mrs. Miller said, hugging Sakura tightly.

_She seems to like me a lot...too bad for Ino...hehehe who cares about Ino?_

"Thanks," Sakura said, in a soft voice.

"Okay, first things first, get rid of Ino and Ami! Now!" Mrs. Miller said, then smiled, "I'll be in my room."

They all sweatdropped, but nevertheless, did what was told.

--

"I really don't like that Sakura girl." Ino said, "I mean she's just hogging all the boys..."

"Che, yeah! I hate that slut, seriously! Richie's giving her like so much attention and taking care of her and stuff," Ami said, scoffing as she powdered her nose.

"I want to go home," Ino said, standing.

"Me too," Ami said, standing as well.

Sakura, Richie, and Spencer walked out, toward the two shanks.

"Um, right, well, er, Richie, talk," Sakura stuttered, pushing Richie up.

"We're going right now, it's so boring here..." Ino said, yawning.

"Oh, okay," Sakura said, smiling happily.

Ino and Ami scoffed and left.

"Food?" Richie asked, holding his hand out toward Sakura.

"Yes, please," Sakura said, taking his hand, as Spencer hooked his arm with Sakura's free one.

--

"Dinner's ready!" Mrs. Miller yelled upstairs.

"Coming, mom!" Richie yelled downstairs.

They were in his room, upstairs, talking and hanging out. Richie's room was, nothing special, it had dark green painted walls, posters of bands around it, and a bed in a corner. One large window was on one wall, which was covered with long white satin curtains. His bed had dark blue covers on it, and a pink haired girl. A table in another corner and his closet across from his bed on an inside of a wall.

"Come on Sakura, dinner," Spencer called, shaking her shoulders, she fell out of the queen bed, upside down.

"Kay, coming," Sakura muttered, flipping over so she was crouched down on her feet. "I feel lightheaded."

Richie and Spencer laughed. Spencer walked over and picked her up, bridal style, and walking out the door, behind Richie.

"Ugh...you picked me up to fast, I feel lightheaded still," Sakura grumbled.

When they got outside, they sat down quickly, stacking food into their plates quickly.

Sakura stuffed herself, as did Richie and Spencer.

"Manners, Richie, Sakura, Spencer, manners," Mrs. Miller mumbled, "Oh hello honey, ready for dinner?"

Sakura looked up, and saw a man in his mid fourties, next to Mrs. Miller. Swallow she said, "Hello, sir, my name's Sakura!"

Spencer looked up and introduced himself as well, then begun to eat again like Sakura.

"Well, Richie's new friends are...interesting," Mr. Miller told his wife with a smile.

Mrs. Miller laughed, "Yeah, they're adorable, especially Sakura, she's an angel."

"Yes, I guess they're better than Ino and Ami..."

--

"Here, you can where this Sakura," Richie said, throwing her one of his teeshirts and slacks.

Sakura took them and smiled, "Thanks."

"You might want to put them on before Spencer floods my room with drool."

Sakura laughed. She _was_ only in a towel, also dripping wet. "Okay..."

She disappeared into the bathroom and Richie laid down on his bed and let the blush he held in out. Spencer lay down next to him, drooling.

"She's pretty, don't you think?" Spencer asked, shamelessly.

Richie nodded.

"So where're we sleeping tonight?" Sakura asked, stretching and yawning.

"In this room." Richie said, "You can have the bed, or we can share it, it's big enough..."

"We can share, I don't want you two to sleep on the floor," Sakura said with a smile.

Richie and Spencer scooted over to the side a little so Sakura could snuggle inbetween them. Just then, Mrs. Miller entered that room.

"Comfortable?" she asked, walking up to them, and throwing a blanket over the three, "Good night you three..."

But then again, Sakura was asleep already and she filled the room with soft adorable and medolic snores.

Richie smiled at her as did Spencer, and Mrs. Miller could just see the emotion in their eyes flicker quickly and readable.

She smiled and turned off the lights, closing the door.

Sakura's shoulders shook and they could tell that she was crying in her sleep, like she was dreaming of something horrible.

Richie and Spencer both wrapped one of their arms around her waist and closed their eyes.

_**Flashback:**_

_"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled, he took her dangling hand, "You can't go!"_

_"Go away kid," the man who held a nine year old Sakura said. _

_"No, you stupid cops didn't even let us _talk_ to Sakura-chan, yet," Sasuke said, angrily._

_"Why you little-"_

_"Just let them talk to her, take her away tomorrow," Fugaku said to the cop._

_Naruto and Sasuke beamed. "Ne, Itachi-niisan, can you take Sakura-chan to our house?"_

_Itachi sighed and took Sakura from the cop. "Come on, Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun, Deidara is at my house..."_

_--_

_"Mom, we're home," Itachi said, walking into the house._

_"Oh hello dear...oh my, what happened to Sakura-chan!" Mikoto asked, rushing over to Itachi who still held an unconscious Sakura._

_"Mmm..." _

_"Sakura-chan's waking up!" Naruto yelled, running over._

_"Sakura?" _

_"Sakura?"_

_"Sakura wake up honey..."_

"Sakura, wake up hon..."

That voice...

"Richie?" Sakura mumbled out softly.

"Yeah...sorry for waking you but...there's a call for you..."

Sakura sat up and took the phone from him. "Thanks..."

She stood and walked out into the hallway. "Hello?"

"_Sakura-chan_?" a deep rough voice asked on the other line.

"Yes, this is Sakura...who's this?"

A chuckle. _"Just because you haven't seen me in years doesn't mean that you can forget me...blossom."_

Sakura gasped, "Itachi!"

_"Bingo."_

"Why'd you call?" Sakura asked.

"We're coming over to America to visit you..."

"Really? No way!"

_"Yup, it's true...anyways...we'll be there by tomorrow...oh and I have a house there already..."_

Beep.

"Jeez...don't even say a 'goodbye'...well that's Itachi..." Sakura mumbled with a smile, walking into the room again.

Slipping under the covers, Sakura closed her eyes, hoping not to have another nightmare...and looking forward to tomorrow...

--

**Well hope you liked my chapter...**


	3. Chapter 3: Reunion

What If All The Guys Wanted You?

Chapter 2

The years have come and gone, but now, Haruno Sakura was waiting eagerly for Itachi Uchiha, her childhood protector, to come back. She sat on the railing outside her friend, Richie's bedroom, clearly excited, she practically radiated with joy.

Sakura sighed softly. She couldn't sleep, ever since that phone call from Itachi came; she was just so hyped up. Now, she was waiting anxiously to see the beautiful fleeting sunrise.

"Mm, Sakura?"

"Oh, mornin' Richie," Sakura cooed, ruffling his already messy hair, "What're you doing up so early?"

"Spence's snoring," he mumbled, still half asleep, he sat on the rail next to her, and watched the sunrise. He hugged Sakura around the shoulders and laid his head on her shoulder, mumbling softly, "You excited?"

But he got no answer, instead, a head lolled onto his chest and snores rumbled from Sakura's chest.

"She was awake all night," he accused under his breath. Picking her up, he dropped her onto his bed, next to Spencer. Crawling under the blankets along with her, he casually draped an arm over her abdomen, protectively, and shut his eyes.

"Wow! Teme, America is so _different_ than Konoha!"

"I wonder why," a sarcastic voice replied.

"Hey! That wasn't very nice!"

"Oh, Naruto, you know he was only kidding," a soft voice whispered.

"Yeah, I know, I just couldn't help myself, Hinata," Naruto said, sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

Hinata blushed and smiled at him.

"Why don't we just go look for this address?"

"Sure, did you ask Sakura what house she lived at?" Naruto asked.

"Um, not really…"

Everyone glared at the older man, in exasperation.

He turned away from him and looked into the sky, _it was going to rain_, he thought. Shaking his head, he turned to his brother, Sasuke, who was pacing around holding a small stuffed animal.

"Come on guys," he stated calmly, "we should look for Sakura's house now."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Sakura's not here right now," a woman told him.

Itachi sighed softly; she _did_ have a habit of wandering off. He smiled softly, "Well, thanks anyways, miss."

The old woman blushed softly, "I'm sure she'll be back. In fact, I'll call Richie's place right now."

Itachi thanked her and leaned against the wall, tuning out the others' bickering. He began to wonder about the little girl he loved so much. How she changed, her attitude now, what her height was now, just everything about her.

"Excuse me, sonny?" the elder asked, snapping him out from his reverie. He looked at her and smiled a little, she blushed and told him, "Sakura's still at Richie's house, but she'll be back as soon as she can."

"Thank you," Itachi said as she waddled away.

_Richie? Who the hell is _Richie_?_ He thought angrily.

"Who's Richie?" Sasuke wondered aloud, voicing his older brother's thoughts.

"Faster, faster! Itachi's waiting!" Sakura yelled, skating as fast as she could toward her foster home, Richie and Spencer on her heels.

"Will you slow down!"

"No! Itachi's here! Itachi's _here_!" Sakura chanted, racing toward the orphanage. When she reached the gates, she saw all of her childhood friends staring at her with mixed emotions. Sakura shook with anticipation and practically jumped into Itachi's waiting arms.

"Hi, Saku," he murmured, tightening his grip on her waist, "I've missed you."

"Me too," Sakura replied.

Itachi stared over her pink head and glared at the two boys staring at them in jealousy and smirked. They were no match for him. No match. He could feel Sasuke and Naruto's glares as well.

_She's mine,_ Itachi mouthed with a smirk. _She always was…_

**Yes…I've been having terrible writer's block…haven't gotten used to high school…or AP classes…and yea, I'm kinda thinking I might discontinue this story…some help with ideas would be appreciated, **


End file.
